For Family
by Ashollow
Summary: After I watched Civil War for the second time I had this idea. This is an alternate ending where Captain didn't break out his team but someone else did. This someone else used to be a former assassin, SHIELD agent, and an Avenger. But is he truly what his team-mates say he is or does he still have a dark side to him?


A yes Team Cap was being separated into their cells however one of them were being difficult to contain. The other Avengers were shocked to see this but the one being difficult was none other than Clint.

The others were in their cells by now and they were able to hear yelling in the distance because Clint was being held in a different cell area different from the others. They hear Clint's voice even if it was muffled by the walls they were able to pinpoint what he was saying "HEY YOU CUNTS, THESE FUCKING CELLS WILL NOT HOLD ME!" awhile passed by and Clint was silent then the others hear chains hitting each other and footsteps outside the door where they were. The doors open and they see Clint being held by four guys however seeing his face he had a smirk on it and his eyes were a slightly different color than they normally were. His eyes were red instead of them being blue.

He turned around and started to attack the guards, not attack he killed them. He killed them by biting their necks in a fatal spot ripping out their artery's. With the smirk and blood on his face he stands up and more guards came in and was able to throw him in his cell.

Everett Ross walks up to Clint's Cell and says "I've never suspected the dog of SHIELD to act like this. I'd thought he'd be more tamed. Guess I was wrong."

Clint laughed and says "SHIELDS dog my ass. They've brainwashed me to make me into their weapon. When I was under the power of Loki's staff it freed me and turned me back to who I really am. Oh and I'm sure you read my file thanks to Nat releasing them to the public." He laughs horridly and says "you wanted criminals, now you've got at least one and the deadliest one too…"

As Everett walked away from in front of the cell he heard Clint laugh and screamed "THE GAMES JUST BEGUN!"

Wilson was silent and unable to talk about what just happened all he did was just think to himself because he was scared to say anything to the Clint that was currently with them _'I don't believe what I'm hearing or what had just happened with Clint. Was he really brainwashed by SHIELD? Who is this man that's in the cell next to me?"_

Lang was in the cell lying down and was starting to freak out because a fucking psychopath was in the cell next to him. He didn't know if he should say something or not so he just stayed quiet. However he was in a train of thought _'Holy shit, I thought that he was a family man just as I am. Is he really the deadliest criminal if so how and why is he still alive? Was it because SHIELD had him under their control?'_

Wanda she was in a straight jacket due to her powers but she'd never thought that the same man who had recruited her as a member of the Avengers to be worst than she was. She was silently screaming thanks to the mouth guards that was on her. She felt tears streaming down her face and thought _'I know I should be grateful to him but I'm frightened by him, I'm frightened by the man my brother risked his life to safe. I wanna still believe that the man who saved my life was still in there and not some made up personality that SHIELD had created. I have to save him before something bad happens.'_

 _ **A few hours later**_

Clint was getting on everyone's nerves as he started to sing songs. He stopped however when the door swung opened and saw Tony walked in. Clint sat up from the ground and started to clap his hands as he said "well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Stank the man of the hour. I hope you're happy that you put your fucking friends in a fucking isolation chamber."

Tony wasn't aware of Clint's new outlook so he stepped forward and says "I'm disappointed in you Clint, I thought you were different because you have a wife and kids. I…." he was cut off when laughter sprung out of Clint and Tony looks at him warily as Clint says "I don't give a damn about my wife. However, I do give a damn about you. I should thank you, you've given me a reason to kill you once I get out of this shit hole." Tony's eyes widen and says "reason to kill me? How so?" Another laugh happened and says "you've destroyed the trust on this poor excuse of a team. You only thought of yourself and no one else. Did you know that I have trust issues?" He paused for a moment and begun to sing as he said "And you shattered that trust. Now you gotta die." With a smile on his face he turned around and sat down facing the wall laughing.

When Tony walked over to Wilsons cell his face had turned pale. Clint was eavesdropping their conversion and realized now would be the perfect time to escape his cell thanks to Starks interface with the security cameras that had been watching their cells. He jumped from wall to wall reaching the air vent that was in his cell and was able to undo the screws and open the vent. Once he was inside he put back on the cover of the vent and started to climb up.

Tony had left and the camera was back online. The guards had realized that Clint was missing and turned on the alarm. A few of the guards ran into the cell area and had asked Wilson what Tony had wanted but he didn't answer. After A few moments the hear the alarm stop and the PA system turned on. All they hear is clapping and laughter then a voice saying "let's play a game shall we, a game of hide n' seek. All you guards have to find me before this place blows up" he laughs again.

"yup that's right, there's a bomb planted somewhere in this underwater fortress of yours. If it blows we all are going to die, oh you guys may need some extra help so I suggest that you release the prisoners you have and give them their gear as well." Leaving the system on they hear a crash from the room he was in but nothing after that. The guards did just as they were told to do and they released everyone else to help them find Clint and the bomb.

A few minutes out Wilson and Lang found Clint who was sitting in a jet. Clint looked at them with a smile and said "thank god it's you who found me. Hold on where's Wanda?" When he got done saying that, Wanda appears throwing a knife at him with her powers. He stopped it and says "come on we've gotta get going, there's a few hours left till they realize there's no bomb."

"Hold on, you mean to say that everything you've said till now was a lie?" says Wilson

Clint laughs and says "yup. I'm sorry if I frightened you but everything was a lie. The part about how SHIELD brainwashed me wad a lie. However the part about how I wanted to kill Tony that was partly true."

Lang looked at Clint with a worried looked and says "what about the comment you said about your family, is that true or is that a lie?"

Clint sighs and says "I love my family with all my heart and I will protect them no matter what. Even if that means I have to die for them, you guys are no different." Before he was able to talk any more he hears loud footsteps coming from the hall then he says "look either you trust me or not but you guys should get going." He jumps out of the jet and starts to walk away without looking back he says "Wilson you're ex-military so I suppose you know how to fly that thing?" All Wilson did was nod although at the moment Clint couldn't see it due to him walking towards the controls to the shaft in order to open the doors.

Team Cap was able to take off and the soldiers had gotten there and contained Clint shoving him to the floor all Clint had to says in a whisper and a laugh in his voice was "sorry Laura, it looks like I won't be able to make it home this time."


End file.
